Dumb Blonde
by ObscureNarwhall
Summary: When Mikino enters Ouran Academy, her cutesy demeanour makes winning over the people of Ouran far from difficult. However, an ulterior motive lies behind the 'dumb blonde' act. Will she be able to keep up the act, or will everything just fall apart? {Possible OC/Host, I don't know yet though)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own OHSHC or any mentioned brand names etc.

**Dumb Blonde**

**Prologue**

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Because, you're adaptability is good and your skills with a weapon are better than anyone else's in the group, especially for your age."

Although flattered, the girl grumbled at the thought of her task.

"I don't see why I'd need a weapon, they're high school kids; I've dealt with worse."

"You never know who might find out your real intentions."

"Like I intend for_ that_ to happen." The girl shrugged egotistically. "I don't see why you want me there in the first place."

The other person sighed. "I did already explain, but, I'll do it again. We want more high profile people following the order, and some of Japan's most important people attend Ouran Academy. Convince them, persuade them, do whatever you can to make them agree to our plan, and then that's the boost we need."

"So why am I in a disguise?"

"It's best you don't raise suspicion. Like I said, some of those people are in pretty high places, some may have private forces already investigating us, and since we use codenames your name should be alright."

"But blonde really isn't my colour." The girl sighed running her hand through her black bob. "And contacts? What's wrong with brown eyes?"

"I thought the dumb blonde look would really stretch your acting skills."

"Or is it the fact you're constantly teasing me?" The girl replied raising an eyebrow. "You could've got a lower ranked member to do the dirty work."

"C'mon, I know how much you like messing with peoples' heads. This whole group was your idea, wasn't it? I just do the boring behind the scenes stuff."

"I know _that._ And I'll make sure this works. Nothing is standing in my way."

"Well, good luck, sis."

"You can count on me, bro."

**AN: So this is the prologue, I hope the idea isn't too cliché, I tried not to give names away since this is just like an opening, introductions will be done in Chapter 1. I hope you will read and enjoy the story. I left out a lot of detail in the prologue as I thought to use this chapter to establish the story, but not any characters, or setting, if that makes any sense. :)**

**Reviews and any reads are loved, and thanks all! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own OHSHC or any mentioned brand names etc.

**Dumb Blonde**

**Chapter One**

The car pulled up outside the enormous pink building. Red fingernails tapped the window impatiently.

"Not nervous are we?"

"Not on your life. Annoyed at the fact I look like Barbie dressed in a lemon puff. This ensemble is a fucking pain to put on, you know. Never mind having to put foundation over my tattoo."

"It's just you seemed nervous when you switched off the radio when they were talking about _your_ group."

"I don't need to hear about success. I want to see it happen." The girl snapped; her voice was only just louder than a whisper. "And if it means doing it all alone, and using every last one of you, I'll get it."

"Now, now Mikino, that's a bit far isn't it." Her brother said sounding panicked. "Don't want to be hasty."

"C'mon, you said you'd do anything to help me big bro, please don't say you're promise meant nothing." Mikino's voice turned almost child-like, whining like a six year-old. She knew exactly how to get her brother on her side.

"O-of course it wasn't, don't be so silly Mikino."

"Good, now make sure you're on time to pick me up from this hell hole, and I'll fill you in all the details as and when I get them and we can process what to do next."

Without waiting for an answer, or goodbye, Mikino got out the car and made her way into the building to begin her momentous task.

'_Now, if I remember correctly, class 2-A should not be too far' _

Mikino roamed the halls, not really caring if she was a slightly late for her first day. Though, she was noticing a few glances her way. Everyone looked so proper, and she knew these people would annoy the hell out of her with their snobbery, but it was for the best, she just had to deal with it.

"Where is the damn classroom?" Mikino grumbles, pursing her red lips, looking along the hallway she suspected was the right one. Though the main thought running through Mikino's head was how uncomfortable her high heels were. She'd worn them before, so it wasn't as if she didn't know how to walk in them, it was such a rare occasion she dressed up; she'd forgotten just how much the shoes were a pain, literally.

Mikino checked the next door on the corridor "_Class 2-A." _ Mikino took a deep breath and her usual bland expression, or scowl, was replaced with an overly enthusiastic smile as she knocked on the door and walked in.

"You must be the new student." The teacher said with a pleasant smile on their face. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Mikino nodded, false grin plastered on her face. "Hi, I'm Mikino Ryusaki. I hope we can get on great!" The bubbly way of speaking was annoying Mikino already, but overly bubbly was what she had to do, she couldn't play too dumb, she was in class A after all.

"Miss Ryusaki, could you please take a seat next to Miss Izawa." Mikino's eyes immediately diverted to the girl who raised her hand, and she was a very pretty girl. She had waist length auburn hair in loose curls, and green eyes. She didn't look Japanese, if Mikino could pinpoint, she would say she was from Scottish decent

Mikino took her seat next to the redhead in the middle of the classroom, and the girl smiled at her, and Mikino returned the favour, though she doubted her smile was as genuine as Miss Izawa.

The first few classes went smoothly, Mikino took a few notes, and analysed her classmates as best as she could in a controlled environment. All seemed extremely studious and she assumed they'd be pretty difficult to persuade. Though, she hadn't seen them in their "natural habitat".

When the teacher left the classroom, two boys caught her attention, not the boys themselves, but the majority of the girls in the class surrounding them. One had dark hair and glasses, giving off a mysterious vibe. The other was blonde, and Mikino heard him calling the girls princesses. So he was _one of those_ boys, all the girls were like putty in his hands, she wondered what how the boy would react if one of the girls _actually_ flirted back. Mikino had to stop herself from chuckling at how over the top the whole thing was, but she couldn't stop herself rolling her eyes.

"I know what you mean; the girls are a bit much; you'll get used to it." A soft voice spoke up. Mikino turned to see the voice was from Miss Izawa, whose first name she was yet to find out.

"Yeah, I don't quite understand what's going on."

"They are part of Ouran's famous host club. It's basically a few boys entertaining girls while they drink tea and fan girl over them."

"I see. I guess it isn't your thing?"

"Not really, I go because my friends do, but none of those guys are really my type. I'm Una by the way, Una Izawa."

'_Una, what a strange name?'_

"Una, that's really unique!"

"Yeah, my mother's side of the family is Irish, I'm named after my grandmother."

"I thought you were from some Gaelic decent, red hair and green eyes, you're honestly really pretty."

"T-Thanks." Una blushed, shocked by the compliment. "I could show you around if you'd like, I can introduce you to my friends, it's a shame they aren't in any of my classes, but you can sit with us for lunch if you want."

"That'd be great! I'm such a people person." This was probably the biggest lie Mikino had told in her whole life, but her whole bubbly chatty persona was an act, making her rather uncomfortable, but she knew what she had to do, though Una was the type of person her real persona would also get along with, the girl seemed really down to earth.

The two continued to chat, with Mikino lying about most her answers to the conversation, but with how chatty Una was, she knew she would join quite quickly if she built up her trust with her, and her friends seem like the fad following type, so they should be like sheep too.

The next few classes seemed to fly by, Mikino managed to take notes rather easily and she managed to observe the change in behaviour with the students in class to when out of class. It was interesting to say the least, a lot of the students were studious, but seemed to lack general common sense. The thought of being able to easily sway the entire class over on her side, made an evil smirk creep upon her face, quickly fading, luckily without anyone noticing. Mikino made a mental note to learn to control her thoughts to stop her real self from showing.

By the time lunch came around, Mikino was relieved she could finally have a walk around. She and the rest of the class had all afternoon as study time too, which was a plus.

"Come on, cafeteria is this way!" Una shouted as Mikino went to walk the opposite way.

"Oh, silly me!" Mikino replied perkily, following along to the large cafeteria. Mikino took the liberty of brining her own lunch. Mikino had always been adamant about seeing people make her food, or she'd have to make it and throughout the years, her paranoia surrounding her food seemed only to worsen.

The cafeteria was huge, but everything was so grand in the school that Mikino was hardly surprised anymore. There was a hum of voices all having their own conversations.

"I've got to make a phone call, but I'll meet you back here, okay?"

Una just nodded and Mikino hurried out of the cafeteria. She turned and saw an empty corridor where she pulled her phone out.

"Hey bro!" She said on the phone, forgetting she didn't have to keep the act up talking to her brother.

"Wow, someone's happy! How's everything."

"Everyone's so upper class, it's weird and I don't like it."

"Don't forget mum and dad are hardly poor either…"

"Shut up." Mikino snapped; he definitely hit a nerve. "I thought I told you not to mention them. You've annoyed me, I'm going, bye." Mikino scowled, quickly hanging up on her brother.

Taking a deep breath and thinking happy thoughts, Mikino's fake grin was plastered on her face as she entered the cafeteria, and quickly found Una with her friends. A tall blonde girl who definitely wasn't Japanese and a girl with mousey brown ringlets who was almost doll like in appearance.

"Guys, this is the new girl in my class, Mikino. Mikino, I'd like you to meet my friends Aya and Nami."

"Nice to meet you both." Mikino smiled.

"You too." Aya replied. She had a slight accent when she was speaking, but Mikino couldn't say from where.

The conversation went back on topic to before Mikino arrived.

"I don't get it Una, how could you not date one of those guys?" Nami said in surprise. "I mean Mori is so mysterious and quiet!"

"Yeah, but Haruhi is like the perfect guy!" Aya argued.

"I don't know, I think I'm just too picky, I go for personality more than anything, and I just think I'd prefer to have one on one time with a person like coffee shop dates and walks in the park and doing stupid movie marathons together, I'd rather that than a few flirty guys trying to make me feel better about myself."

'_Wow, she really has a strong opinion on this'_ Mikino just observed the conversation, watching the girls gasp at how "alienated" Una was.

"We'll have to take Mikino along. You look like you'd like someone like Tamaki."

Mikino had to resist the urge to laugh in this girl's face, but this damn act made it too rude.

"Really? I've never really met any of the hosts; I only know what a host club is because Una told me. I have no idea about my type."

"Just by looking at you, you can tell you'd like someone like Tamaki, who'd treat you like a princess. I mean not to be rude, but you look like an LA kind of girl rather than being here in Ouran." Nami said, bluntly.

'_How fucking rude. Is this bitch serious?'_

"Well I've never been to LA; I'm more of a London girl myself. I'd settle for a man like Benedict Cumberbatch or someone with an accent like his." Mikino replied politely, overjoyed her anger didn't get the best of her, but that _type…_

…Wrong.

Totally wrong.

Mikino wasn't sure she could actually ever love someone. She knew she was far too high maintenance for most boys in anyways. The thought of even a close friendship terrified her. She couldn't pinpoint the stem of which she feared, but she knew it was the reason she felt so uncomfortable around people.

"Well we'll _have_ to take you to find out!" Aya replied, diffusing the tension with her excited tone.

"It never hurts to try!" Mikino grinned. _'Oh but it does'_

"So that's settled. Mikino, you're coming with us to the host club!"

**AN: OMG this is quite long, sorry if it goes on for ages, I got carried away! So I've introduced a couple more OC's and next chapter the hosts will be introduced. I didn't want the hosts being introduced too quickly into the story since realistically, it would be best for Mikino to have "friends" first, to give her some reason of actually going to the host club in the first place.**

**Her personality does seem a little all over the place at the minute, but she is quite a complex character, and with her being in a role herself, I do feel as if she could possibly be too extreme with the changes? I don't know though, I wouldn't mind critiques on the story, since I'm always looking for improvement in my writing.**

**Thank you to Kaylee senpai for reviewing and thank you to all who favourite and followed it considering the prologue is only 303 words (not including authors notes etc.) **

**Love everyone who reviews, favourites, follows or even reads the story at all 3**


End file.
